Past Encounters
by Mice One-Half
Summary: Oneshot, pointless...absolutely pointless, it's sortof Royai, but not much.


Ehhhh...this is my first fanfic ever, please be kind...this one-shot is completely pointless. I just got bored.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA...sadly...

* * *

Past Encounters

"Lieutenant?"

Hawkeye sighed inwardly to herself, here she was. Again. Stuck after-hours in the office with the Colonel. _Again._ And now, like always, Mustang was going to ask another useless question to postpone working. What was it this time?

"_How is Black Hayate?"_

"_Do think it'll rain tomorrow?"_

"_Should I try growing a mustache?"_

"_Isn't it a lovely night?"_

Her usual reply was either a _yes_, or a _no_, sometimes even a _fine_. Maybe it would be another personal question...

"_Do have a boyfriend?"_

"_How far have you gone with a man?"_ or,

"_Do you have any dates this weekend?"_

For those, her simple reply was answered with a gunshot.

"Yes, sir?" She replied wearyingly, not even brothering to look directly at him for his question.

He set his elbows on his disorganized, paper covered desk and rested his chin on his entwined fingers. Roy looked halfheartedly at her, watching her focused eyes concentrate in reading the piece of parchment in front of her. Her mouth slightly forming a frown as she studied each line, while strands of her soft blonde hair often fell upon her face. Then Roy's fingers would twitch, wanting to tuck each one of those locks back behind her ear, but would be disappointed as her slender fingers lightly brushed them off her face.

"Do you remember our first encounter?"

Riza wasn't prepared for that question and had caught her off guard. She abruptly stopped reading the file and looked at Roy. That boyish, arrogant smile plastered across his face. Those too innocent to be true onyx eyes stared back at her, waiting for her answer. Of course she remembered. How could she forget?

_Flashback_

A young blonde-haired girl was leaving a flower shop and into the busy market street of East City. Her amber eyes scanned the bustling crowd, looking for a way out.

_Oh no, I might be late. I hope grandfather won't be mad. _

She pushed her way through the crowd, being careful not to harm the bouquet of fresh tiger lilies she just bought. Only once in a while, muttering a 'Sorry.' or an 'Excuse me.' The young girl soon started crossing the street. She paid no heed to the hectic cars zooming back and forth. Her mind was too concentrated on the time and how late she was going to be. Neither did she notice the car that was about to hit her.

"Hey kid! Watch out!" The driver yelled, trying to get her attention.

She glanced at the black automobile that was now only a few moments before hitting her. Her eyes widened and she tried to move her legs, but they were frozen on the spot. Her willowy figure seemed unmovable, her eyes wide in shock. Before the car could hit her, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the other side of the street. The two hit the pavement with a dull sound. She was on top of him, her face inches away from his, staring into his midnight eyes. Realizing what she was doing, she blushed faintly and got off of him.

"Oh sir, I'm really sor-"

"You idiot! What were you thinking?" He shouted, interrupting her. "You could've got hurt!"

He swiftly got up, dusting himself, as onlookers watched the two. Then she noticed he was wearing military officer uniform. Apparently he was a major, she examined from the badge he was wearing on his shoulder. He had messy black hair that had strands that swayed slightly when there was a breeze and deep onyx eyes that seemed to bore into her. In a few words to describe his appearance, he was very handsome. But he seemed only around 15 to 16 years of age, too young to start off as a private and physically work his way up the promotion chain.

_He must be an alchemist._ She concluded.

His eyes softened as he watched her look at him and smiled casually. She had the loveliest golden eyes and her blonde hair looked so silky.

"Here," He said, holding out his arm. "Why don't I get us something to drink?"

She realized he was asking her out and her attitude changed entirely.

_That pervert. _

"No no, I'm fine. I'll be on my way now." She said frostily.

He was taken back by the impassive look that was now in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if I could just get the flowers…"

Then it hit her, looking into the street, she saw that her flowers had been ran over by the car.

_Oh no, no. Not the flowers. _

The young man mistook the situation and said, "Did your boyfriend get you those?" He sounded a bit hurt.

"No, I…uh...actually don't have a-"

"You don't? That's grea-I mean, oh," He said in reply. "Who were those flowers from?"

The spectators had long lost interest in the two and had started hustling around them.

"They weren't from anybody. I just bought them for…someone." She muttered, willing herself not to be miserable in front of him.

"If you could excuse me, I have to go now." She snapped, pushing her way past him as she headed back towards the flower shop.

"Wait!" He called after her, "The least I can do is buy another bouquet of flowers for you!"

But he ended up talking to himself. She was already lost in the throng of moving people.

_End Flashback_

"Yes, I remember that." Riza said, still looking at him, her papers forgotten.

"Ah yes, we didn't even know each others names yet." That lazy smile still spread across his face. Then, she directed her attention back to work again.

"Please sign here, sir." She said, pointing at a spot on the paper.

A comfortable silence settled around them, as Riza continued to work and Roy continued to pretend to work.

"Lieutenant?"

Riza let silent out a frustrated groan.

"Yes, sir?" She replied, her infinite patience finally wearing thin.

"Do you remember our second encounter? It was the same day."

_Flashback_

She knelt before the stone grave and gently traced her fingers in its engravings. She had bought another bouquet of tiger lilies and it was laid down in front of the grave.

_Mother always loved tiger lilies. _

"Hello mother, I met a polite alchemist today. I suppose he was a major in the military. But I never caught his name..." She said quietly to the grave. "I should go soon; I'm meeting Grandfather at the train station. He got promoted to lieutenant general. He said he wanted me to meet someone."

She glanced at the grave on last time and stood up.

"Good-bye mother, I'll see you soon…I promise."

And walked away.

The train pulled into the station with a loud hiss. Steam was released, creating an artificial fog. The station was swarming with hustling people, pushing and shoving their way through.

"Train 64, from Central City to East City has arrived on time. In gate C9, C9." Boomed a feminine voice in the intercom.

A young girl pressed her way through the crowd, heading her way to the gate of C9. Her face appeared frustrated, as she sighed again in irritation. It seemed that every time she took a step, she would be shoved two steps back.

_This is why I wanted to get here early._

After a few minutes of dodging and squeezing in between spaces, she overheard Grandfather's voice.

"-ould you take my granddaughter as your wife? She'll become the future president's wife."

_Argh…What has Grandfather done now?_

"Don't think too much ahead, Lieutenant General."

_That voice sounds vaguely familiar. _

She was almost there; obviously her Grandfather and his companion were sitting on the platform benches.

"Ho! There's my granddaughter now!"

By the time she got through the mass of people, her blonde hair had been messed up and her clothes were completely wrinkled.

"Hello Grandfather," She said with a smile, then turned her head to glance at his companion. It was the same person she bumped into earlier.

"Hello," He said cheerfully towards her. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Oh, I see you've already met my granddaughter."

"Well…I guess you could say I bumped into him today."

"But I it seems that I never caught your name, miss…"

"Elizabeth Hawkeye." Her grandfather proudly stated.

"Riza, grandfather, it's Riza."

"Ah, but why call you Riza when Elizabeth sounds more elegant." He replied.

"Grandfather..." Riza complained lightly.

"Oh, and," Lieutenant General Hawkeye gestured at the young man. "This is Major Roy Mustang."

"The Flame Alchemist?"

Mustang's only reply was a cocky grin.

_End Flashback_

"Yes, I do."

Moments passed before either one of them spoke again. The only sounds were the scribbling of pen, the occasional ruffle of papers, and the rare minute of moving around.

"Lieutenant?"

Riza rubbed achingly at her temples, trying to focus on the piles of papers they still had to get through. She looked up at him again. That smile was getting really unnerving and she wanted to shoot that grin off his face, but then had a better solution. She lowered her head until her lips were centimeters by his left ear. Random wisps of her blonde hair lingered on and caressed his confused face.

"Sir, I suggest you get back to work." She murmured into his ear, her voice lined with an edge of menace and impatience.

* * *

Bwuhahaha! I am done!...REVIEW!...please...


End file.
